JINGLE BELL, JINGLE BELL NAWT
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: CHRISTMAS CAT FIGHT BETWEEN MASSIE AND CLAIRE. THIS TIME MASSIE DOESN'T WIN.


Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Nawt

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison.

Author's Note: Spend the holidays with the Clique. Massie has declared war on Claire. She plans the hottest party of the season and invites everyone, but Claire. Thinking that she has outsmarted the other girl, she feels like the alpha she always was. That is until Claire turns the tables.

Time: My Little Phony

Genre: Drama and Friendship

Date Finished: November 7, 2010

Rating: PG

Massie stared Claire down as she crossed the parking lot at OCD. That LBR shouldn't be acting like this. After all, Massie had helped her climb to the top of the social ladder. In fact, she took the LBR out of her and made her Pretty Committee ready.

She watched as Claire climbed into the major LBR"s car: Layne. Gawd, the sight made Massie want to die.

Massie wrapped her cute winter coat tighter around her. At least next week was winter break and she wouldn't have to see either of them for two weeks. Oh, yeah!

Christmas was Massie's favourite time of the year. She could wear her cute holiday party outfits, ah-dorable winter clothes, and receive ah-mazing gifts. Who care about "good cheer" and whatever it was people did on Christmas. A day with Massie Block was like Christmas. Besides, all the other junk was for LBR's only.

Massie pulled her phone out.

Massie: Chief LBR is on board.

Alicia: Roger.

Dylan: Since when do we text radio style?

Massie: Since now.

Kristen: How long?

Massie: Now

Alicia: Where?

Massie: Everywhere.

Alicia: Got it.

Kristen: See u then.

Dylan: Roger.

Massie: And girls?

Alicia: Yes?

Massie: The holidays are here!

Kristen: Yay!

Dylan: Now I'm going to get even fatter!

Alicia: Dylan?

Dylan: Yes?

Alicia: SHUT UP!

Massie: For the hundredth time, you are nawt fat!

Kristen: Massie, I'm sure it's more than the hundredth time.

Massie: Whatever.

Massie turned her phone off. As alpha she always had the final word. Never let the others have the final word. Make it sound as if you know what you are doing, even if you don't.

That's how alphas role.

Massie reached into her Blueberry shoulder bag and pulled out a stack of envelopes. Each contained an invitation to "Massie Block's Christmas Revelry."( Revelry was a fancy word that Massie had found and loved.) Everyone in school and Briarwood was invited. Yes, even the LBLs. Everyone, that is, but Claire.

Someone had to put Claire in her place. No one walks out on Massie Block. If they did, they would end up in the social reject pile for life.

Massie smiled. Oh, this truly was the most wonderful time of the year.

Claire stared out the car window. Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia were passing something out to all of the girls. She watched as each girl jumped up and down with delight as they opened whatever it was.

Layne's mom put the car in drive and began to leave. That was until Massie stepped out into the road and forced her to stop. She walked over to the car and motioned for Layne to roll down her window.

"Layne, give these to Chris," the alpha commanded. She handed her a whole stack of green and red envelopes. "Tell him to give one to everyone at Briarwood."

"But he doesn't-"Layne started in.

"Just do it," Massie hissed. She turned to leave then stopped. "Oh, there's one for you too, Layne." Then, she made her grand exit to the beat of "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree."

Layne's mom muttered, "That girl is crazy."

"You got that right," Claire whispered. Layne giggled.

"I wonder what Massie Block wants from me," Layne said in a sing-song voice. "I thought that she thought I was to lame for her. What did she call me?"

"A LBR," Claire said.

"Whatever that is." Layne paused. "You know the only time she talks to me is when she wants something." She stared at the envelopes in her lap. "Let's find out."

Unlike most people, Layne didn't take her time opening the envelopes. She tore right into it. By the time she was done it laid in hundreds of pieces on the seat and floor.

Inside was a card. On the cover was a picture of the Pretty Committee, no Claire, and Beans. They were building a snowman in front of a large Christmas tree that looked like it had leapt out of the pages of a storybook. Everything was snow covered. It wasn't an ugly amount; it was just enough to make the landscape picture perfect. Look, there was even woodland animals. The rabbits, birds, and deer seemed to be in love with the girls. The sky was gray, but it was a perfect winter day gray. And the girls looked like that were having the best time of their lives-without Claire.

Speechless, Layne opened it to the inside. Inside was decorated with a picture of the snow-covered Block Estate. On the right side written in elegant script (yes, it was hand written) was:

You are formally invited to Massie Block's Christmas Revelry on December 23 at 7:00 p.m. at the Block Estate. Please RSVP by December 21.

Layne threw the invitation down. "That was stupid." She thought for a moment. "And it was a waste of money."

Claire bit her lip. She couldn't help but notice that Layne kept sneaking looks at the fallen card.

Claire felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out. It was a text from Massie.

Massie: In case you were wondering, you are not invited.

Claire needed a clever comeback. Something that would put Massie in her place. She looked at the date on the card and smiled.

Claire: No one's going to show up anyway.

Massie: Why?

Claire: Because they'll be at the Winter Formal.

When Massie didn't text back, Claire knew that she had won this battle. Claire: one, Massie: zero.

Massie snapped her phone shut. No way was Claire going to put going to pull a fast one on her. No way, no effing way.

She turned back to the girls. "We have a lot of work to do."

Alicia stopped filing her nails. "Why? I thought everything was taken care of."

Dylan burped. "That's what I heard."

"That's gross!" Kristen exclaimed.

Dylan grinned. "Really, I give it at least a six."

Massie tapped her foot. "Ladies, we've got more important issues to deal with."

"What's wrong?" Alicia inquired. Finally, someone was getting down to business.

"Girls, Claire is going to challenge use." The Pretty Committee looked appealed. "Anyway," Massie continued. "I just wanted you to be aware of it."

"Claire versus Massie," Dylan said in a sportscaster's voice. "Two enter the stadium, only one will walk out."

"Cue music," Kristen said.

The Pretty Committee burst out laughing. Life was so much better without Claire.

Posters were going up. The dance wouldn't be a secret for much longer. Soon the town would be plastered with them. Everyone would be talking about it; everyone would be fighting over dates. The dance would take over people's minds.

Everyone would forget about Massie Block.

It was twenty-four hours before Massie's party. So far only three people had RSVP. They were the Pretty Committee. Three hundred and forty had said no, including the girls' crushes.

Massie's ringtone filled her bedroom. She thought that maybe, just maybe, it was someone saying they were coming. She didn't even look at the ID.

Claire: Jingle bell, jingle bell nawt.

Massie glared out her window at the guesthouse. The Christmas lights made her glace go clear across the grounds.

Claire: You know what a female dog is. Just look in the mirror to see one.

For the first time in her life, Massie Block was speechless.

Across the grounds, Claire was closing her phone. She had an evil smile plastered on her face.

"Merry Christmas, Massie Block," she said.


End file.
